Something Better
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Sam's excited! Why? Because it is the first volleyball home game! They end up playing their biggest rival! Who? Will they win or lose? Find out! Volleyball, spaghetti tacos, and just some other stuff thrown into the mix. Better than it actually sounds.


**Hey guys. I wrote this story when it was the day of our first volleyball home game. The middle school, JV, and V both won**. **It is now 3-0 for JV and 4-0 for V! We play our biggest rival Monday. They lost to a team we beat already, so we are hoping that they really suck because usually they are really good. So, yeah, I wrote this in study hall because I finished all of my Algebra II homework and was super bored and anxious for our game. I always wanted Sam to play volleyball in a story, so let it begin!**

**

* * *

**Sam sat in her desk, of course not paying attention to Mrs. Briggs, squirming and smiling like an idiot.

Carly leaned up and whispered to her. "Sam, you okay?"

Sam still smiling, responded, "Of course. I'm just excited."

Carly looked at Sam confused. "Why?" Then her face turned into shock. "Did you and Freddie do it?" She then began to furiously whisper in anger at Sam. "Sam! I told you that you were too young! You're only seventeen! Did you...," Carly was cut off by the bell.

The room began to clear, and Carly rushed after Sam into the hall.

"Sam!" Carly yelled when they got to their lockers.

Sam turned to face Carly. "Yes, Carly. I just threw myself at him and said 'Take me, Freddie!'" Sam spoke sarcastically.

Carly glared at her friend.

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm waiting til marriage, and that's not why I'm excited," Sam explained to Carly. Sam pulled on her Ridgeway volleyball wind jacket.

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Carly. "First volleyball home game today."

"Chiz yeah!" Sam bumped fists with Carly and proceeded to grab her volleyball gym bag out of the top of her locker.

"Hola ladies."

Sam turned to see Freddie, her boyfriend of seven months.

"Hey, Freddork," Sam said. Did you really think that she would stop teasing him?

"Puckett," Freddie said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You coming today right?" Sam asked with puppy dog eyes.

"To what?" Freddie asked playing stupid. She hadn't stopped talking about the game for three weeks.

"Dude," Sam said, glaring at him.

"Of course I'm coming to the game. You haven't shut up about it," Freddie said, kissing the side of her head.

"Good," Sam smiled.

"You guys are so weird," Carly said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're just jealous," Sam taunted Carly, hugging Freddie close to her side.

"No!" Carly tried to deny it, but she did want what Sam had with Freddie.

"Come on. I need a smoothie before my game. I'm gonna die if I don't," Sam complained, dragging Freddie towards the door.

Carly and Freddie rolled their eyes and followed her.

It was five o'clock when Spencer drove them back to the gym. Carly and Spencer went up into the bleachers while Freddie kissed Sam before she went to change into her uniform. He then went to sit by Spencer and Carly.

Everything was ready. The net was up, and the other team was entering the gym. It was Ridgeway's biggest rival, Ballard High School.

"No wonder Sam wouldn't stop talking about the game. They're playing their worst enemy," Carly stated.

It was then Sam ran out on the court in her uniform. Red and white Asics volleyball shoes, white knee socks, white Nike dry-fit knee pads, black spandex shorts, a red, white, and black jersey with the number eight, and her long, curly blond hair was tied in a high ponytail.

Both teams got on their side of the court stretching. Sam and number twelve from the other team was called for the coin toss. Sam and the other girl were the team captains. Sam won the toss, so Ridgeway was serving first.

The other team got the floor to hit first, so Ridgeway was hitting down balls. Then, Ridgeway got to practice hitting. Number two was Ridgeway's setter. Sam was in the eight hitting position, which is right front. The setter back set her, and Sam did her approach, left right left, and smacked it down so that it hit the back line. Then, both teams served for a minute. The buzzer sounded, which meant see your coach for the line up, do a cheer, and get on the back line.

They ran and slapped hands with the other team under the net. Ridgeway circled up, and Freddie heard Sam yell, "Bulldogs kick butt on three! One! Two! Three!" Then, the team yelled, "Bulldogs! Kick! Butt!" while putting their heels in the middle of the circle on bulldogs, their feet straight down on kick, and kicked the butt of the person to the right of them on butt. They got in their positions. Sam was handed the game ball because she was first server. As the referee climbed up on the stand, Sam looked at Freddie. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The referee blew the whistle for Sam to serve. She threw the ball up and hit it over the net. Let the game begin.

It was the fifth and the last game. Ridgeway had won the first game 25-18, Ballard won the second game 27-25, Ridgeway won the third game 26-24, and Ballard won the fourth game 25-22. It was Ridgeway with the serve, and the score was 13-13. It was seven o'clock, and the teams were tied, and the audience was on the edge of their seats.

Number one served the ball for Ridgeway, and a girl shanked the ball into the stands on the other team. The score was now 14-13, one more point, and Ridgeway would win their first game. Number one served again, and the other team passed up the ball and hit it for it only to be passed up by number four on Ridgeway, number two set it to Sam, Sam went for the hit, and smacked it down so that it hit a girl in the face on the other team, and it was shanked into the bleachers. The crowd cheered. The score was 15-13 with Ridgeway with the win. The girls cheered, slapped hands with the other team again, did their "Bulldogs! Kick! Butt!" again, and continued to jump and scream.

Spencer, Carly, and Freddie were barely down the bleachers when they were caught in a hug by Sam.

"Congrats, Sammo!" Spencer hugged her.

"You were amazing!" exclaimed Carly.

"You did fantastic!" Freddie said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sam threw her arms around Freddie's neck and kissed him on the lips. It was sweet and slow. When it began to become more passionate, Carly cleared her voice while Spencer ran away screaming, "My eyes! Ow! It burns!"

"Come on, you two. It's seven thirty, and I am starving," Carly spoke.

"Go find Spence, and we'll meet you back at the apartment. I'll help Sam with her stuff," Freddie told Carly.

Carly nodded and ran off to find her spastic brother.

"It's one bag. I can get it myself," spoke a confused Sam, walking into the hall with Freddie.

"Yeah, I know, but now, we won't be interrupted," Freddie said, back Sam up into a wall.

Sam smirked, catching on.

Sam leaned up closing her eyes while Freddie leaned down closing his eyes and meeting Sam's lips with his. His hands wrapped tightly around her wasit and lifted her up on her toes. Sam slid her arms up his muscular arms and wrapped them tightly around his neck. She then proceeded to run her hands through his short but soft hair. Sam smirked when he let out a deep groan. Freddie nipped at Sam's bottom lip and grazed it with his teeth. Sam's mouth opened a little when she gasped, but it was enough for Freddie to slide his tongue in her mouth. Sam then proceeded to run her tongue along his, which ensued a battle for dominance. It was passionate and loving. Freddie smirked when he won dominance in the kiss. It wasn't often that she lost, so Sam let him enjoy the victory. Both soon realized that oxygen was becoming necessary, so Freddie began to kiss across her cheek, along her jaw, and down her neck to the pulse point on her neck. Sam moaned loudly as he began to suck and bite.

"I swear, Benson, if you leave a hickey, you won't have kids," Sam threatened, weakly.

She felt Freddie smirk.

"That means neither will you, Princess Puckett," retaliated Freddie.

Freddie continued to smirk as Sam glared at him. Sam the proceeded to cross her arms over her chest and stick her bottom lip out in a pout.

Freddie rolled his eyes and kissed her pout.

Sam continued to pout.

Freddie chuckled lightly. "Com on. It's eight o'clock, and your stomach is growling."

"Good idea, Fredalupe. Come on!" Sam began to run out of the building.

"Wait, Sam! you don't have change for the bus!" Freddie yelled, grabbing her gym bag and running up to her just as the bus pulled up.

When they arrived at Bushwell Plaza, they walked through the lobby, past a, for once, sleeping Lewbert, and walked up the stairs hand in hand to the Shay apartment. Sam opened the door and walked straight into the kitchen to get herself one of Spencer's spaghetti tacos. Freddie rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and followed her into the kitchen.

"Why are you two hear an hour after we left?" Carly asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Traffic," Sam answered with her mouth full of food.

"Chew and swallow before you talk," Carly chastised Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Are you spending the night here?" Carly asked Sam.

"Nope. I'm staying with Fredward tonight," Sam replied.

Carly opened her mouth to yell. Sam cut her off.

"I've been doing this for a while. Nothing's gonna happen, and Crazy is working the night shift," Sam stated.

"Sam," Freddie spoke sternly, trying to defend his mom.

"Oh, we all know it, including you Freddison," Sam replied.

Freddie rolled his eyes. Sam kiss his cheek.

Four spaghetti tacos later, Sam was lying in Freddie's bed with his right arm wrapped around her, her head on his chest, wearing Freddie's 'Special Ham' penny-tee and a pair of his basketball shorts.

"I love you," Sam smiled at Freddie.

"I love you, too," she responded.

"Thanks for coming today," she snuggled deeper into his chest. **(Don't worry. He's wearing a dark red T-shirt and gray and blue plaid pajama pants.)**

"You're welcome. You were truly fantastic, and your butt looked pretty hot in those shorts," he smirked, remembering.

"Thanks," she replied, sarcatically.

"The rest of you is hot, too," Freddie kissed the top of her head.

"Well, thanks," she repeated, once again, sarcastically.

"Go to sleep. It's late. We can always argue whenever it's daytime," Freddie commanded.

"K," Sam closed her eyes. "You know what?"

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I won something more important than the game today," Sam said.

"What's that?" Freddie asked again.

"You when you became my boyfriend seven months ago," Sam said.

"Wow, cheesy much?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"Go to sleep, Benson," Sam hissed.

"Love you, too, babe," Freddie closed his eyes.

"I love you, too," Sam snuggled more into his chest, and both proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I know kind of cheesy and OCC for Sam in the end or whatever, but she has to have a nice, caring, sensitive side sometime. Anyways, click the review button. Oh and btw, if any of you found the Seddie hints and facts, you get a cookie, and you have to tell me them all, not just one because that'd be way to easy. LOL! (Lots of Love!) :D**


End file.
